


Милое время

by Souli



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Russian Empire - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souli/pseuds/Souli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"22 ноября. Вернулся папа из Ливадии, пробыв 2 дня в Москве, где опять было покушение на его жизнь и взорван был путь под поездом ж.д., но, к счастью, не его поезд, а шедший сзади второй поезд.<br/>Просто ужас, что за милое время!"<br/>Запись в дневнике цесаревича Александра, 1879 год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1872, февраль

Двое молодых людей, одетых довольно богато и красиво, шли по одной из центральных улиц Петербурга и беседовали.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты в штатском, потому что ее отец не любит военных… с тех пор как ее брат погиб на Кавказе… Возможно, ты его знал… Одинцов, Владимир Алексеевич.  
\- Да… - задумчиво ответил своему собеседнику второй, чуть постарше и повыше ростом, - Да, мы служили вместе… И я видел, как он погиб. – Он задумался на некоторое время, а затем спросил:  
\- Нет, Шибанов, скажи, а зачем ты меня все-таки с собой зазвал?  
\- Что, граф, - Шибанов иногда в шутку называл своего товарища, Евгения Шувалова, "графом", хотя семья последнего, как младшая ветвь рода, права на этот титул не имела, - жалеешь, что пошел? Замерз что ли? Ну, так ты сам предложил пешком пойти, да и близко тут, уже дойдем скоро.  
\- Да не замерз, - отмахнулся Евгений, - просто не понимаю, зачем. Про Владимира что ли рассказать? Так… - он не успел договорить.  
\- Нет, не так. Дело в том, что сестра Владимира, Ирина… ну… был между нашими родителями когда-то какой-то сговор насчет нас, нет, мы не помолвлены даже, но все к тому идет. Не то, чтобы я был сильно против, своих предпочтений у меня нет, и сердце, как говорят поэты, никем не занято, но…  
\- Но что?  
\- Но я решительно не знаю, о чем с ней говорить! А приходить и говорить о погоде – ужасно глупо. Ведь ты, если захочешь, кого угодно разговоришь.  
\- Хм… - Евгений чуть усмехнулся. – Ну, так сразу и сказал бы. Как не помочь в таком деле товарищу?  
\- Вот-вот, я знал, что ты меня не подведешь!  
\- Ну, мы пришли. – Сказал Евгений и остановился.

Их встретили и быстро провели в небогато, но со вкусом убранную гостиную, где их ждала Ирина Алексеевна Одинцова, молодая хозяйка дома. Евгению на первый взгляд она не показалась особо красивой, и он подумал, что встреть он ее где-нибудь на балу, в толпе, он, пожалуй, и не запомнил бы ее. Невысокая, ниже его почти на голову, темно-русые волосы заплетены в косу, одета она в простое темное платье – траур по погибшему брату, догадался Евгений. Шибанов быстро представил своего товарища:  
\- Евгений Дмитриевич Шувалов, майор конной артиллерии, выпускник Михайловской академии, мой друг и боевой товарищ, - Шибанов чуть улыбнулся.  
Ирина посмотрела на Евгения, и тот понял, что ошибался: да, хотя Ирину и нельзя было назвать красавицей, взгляд ее серых глаз забыть было бы сложно. Она предложила им сесть и извинилась за то, что встречает их одна – ее отец плохо чувствует себя, но обещал спуститься к ужину, и она предложила гостям поужинать у них, и молодые люди согласились.  
\- Майор… конной артиллерии? – спросила она у Евгения. – Скажите… Вы ведь на Кавказе служили?  
\- Да, - ответил он, и сразу, не дожидаясь лишних вопросов, сказал о том, что тревожило Ирину. – Вместе с Вашим братом, и… я видел, как он погиб.  
\- Расскажете после, отцу… Я боюсь, я не готова слышать про это дважды, а отец, думаю, захочет узнать. - Ирина почти не смотрела на него, но ему казалось, что в этот момент она ненавидит его – за то, что он был там и выжил, а ее брат погиб. Евгений не знал, угадал он или ошибся, и быстро отогнал это подозрение прочь, а Ирина продолжала говорить и обратилась к нему с вопросом:  
\- Скажите, а почему Вы на Кавказе оказались? Выпускник Михайловской академии, довольно знатного рода – неужели не нашлось для Вас места… поспокойнее?  
Шибанов усмехнулся:  
\- Плох тот военный, который ищет, где потише. – Он обернулся к Евгению, - Да и не в твоем духе просить…  
\- Нет, напротив. – Шувалов ответил сразу двоим и объяснил: - Мне предлагали остаться при штабе, но я просил о переводе на Кавказ – так честнее. Нет, я не рвусь под пули, но не отправят меня – отправят другого, рисковать вместо меня. Зачем же бежать от того, что сам для себя выбирал?  
\- А вы смелый человек… - отозвалась Ирина.  
\- Благодарю. Надеюсь, часто проверять не придется.  
Постепенно, будто в каком-то странном танце, который начинался с медленных аккуратных движений, а затем плавно ускорялся, летел все быстрее и легче, молодые люди перебрали все возможные темы разговоров. Они обсуждали и войну на Кавказе, и величественную красоту горных вершин, и последние новости столицы, и новый роман в «Русском вестнике». Шувалов часто сбивался на французский, особенно когда речь шла о войне или о делах в столице, но быстро вновь переходил на русский, обнаружив, что хозяйка дома предпочитает родной язык иностранному. Евгений с удивлением отмечал, что Ирина легко поддерживала разговор, и казалось, способна высказать свое суждение по любой стоящей того теме. В чем-то они сходились, в чем-то их мнения были противоположны, но переубедить друг друга они не пытались, хотя каждый старался дать своему мнению достойное обоснование. Час пролетел незаметно, и гости вспомнили о времени лишь когда Ирина, оборвав Шибанова на середине фразы, сказала:  
\- Простите, господа, мы, кажется, немного увлеклись, а между тем нам пора. Пойдемте, отец уже, верно, ждет нас.  
Они встали, и двое мужчин одновременно подали ей руку, она же, решив никого не обижать, улыбнулась им и прошла вперед, призывая их следовать за собой. Они прошли в соседнюю залу, где был накрыт ужин, и где их уже ждал, как верно сказала Ирина, ее отец - Алексей Владимирович Одинцов.  
Шибанов вновь представил своего друга, сразу сказав, что тот служил на Кавказе, вместе с Владимиром. Одинцов кивнул, предложил им присесть к столу, и когда все сели, тихо, но твердо, сказал:  
\- Расскажите.  
\- Мы прослужили вместе несколько месяцев, и я жалею о том, что не смог за это время достаточно его узнать. Могу сказать лишь – да Вы, верно, это и сами знаете, – что Владимир – один из лучших известных мне офицеров и заслуживает всяческих похвал. Но все это пустое… Сказать, что он погиб как герой было бы глупо, хотя это правда. Да и это ничего не описывает. Мы перебрасывали орудия к …, шли довольно растянутым строем – там иначе не пройдешь, на нас напали из засады, которая была выше нас по склону горы. То ли разведка просмотрела их, то ли… но не важно. Видимо, хотели отбить пушки, а может просто хотели не дать нам пройти. Была перестрелка. Нас было больше, мы отстрелялись, из них, кажется, не ушел никто. Чудо, что ничего не взорвалось, иначе все бы там остались лежать, под завалом… Пуля попала в висок, он умер… быстро. Возможно, этим чудом мы ему и обязаны – он и еще несколько человек с ним живым щитом загородили телегу с порохом и снарядами от пуль, пока мы, те, кто был сзади, отстреливались…  
\- Что ж… Спасибо, Евгений Дмитрич, за рассказ, и если вновь захотите нас посетить, я буду рад видеть в своем доме сослуживца Владимира, хоть и не уверен, что здесь Вам будет интересно.  
\- О, в этом не сомневайтесь, - Евгений мельком посмотрел на Ирину. – Благодарю Вас.  
Разговор за столом не заладился – то ли Ирину смущало присутствие отца, то ли молодые люди временно исчерпали запас тем – и, отужинав, друзья собрались уходить, распрощались с гостеприимными хозяевами, еще раз получили приглашение и с радостью согласились нанести повторный визит в ближайшее время.

Обратно они снова шли пешком.  
\- Ну, не жалеешь о том, что решился на это предприятие?  
\- Не жалею, и жалеть не стану. Только вот что интересно… Владимир говорил, что у него есть младшая сестра, а…  
\- А что тебя смутило? Ирине… семнадцать, если я ничего не путаю.  
\- Смеешься? Мне показалось, она не младше меня, ведь такого собеседника я здесь, в Петербурге, еще не встречал!  
\- Э… - засмеялся Шибанов, - не влюбился ли ты?  
\- А если бы влюбился, - Шувалов тоже усмехнулся, - то скажи, ты б отступился?  
\- Я же говорил, что между нами нет ничего, кроме старой дружбы отцов. Вот еще, стану я вам мешать.  
Евгений только засмеялся в ответ.


	2. 1880, май

\- Шувалов! На выход! - раздалось из коридора.  
Послышался скрежет ключа в замке, звук открывающейся двери. Арестант устало приподнялся, готовясь в очередной раз отвечать на бессчетные вопросы следователя, в очередной раз давать заранее, больше года назад заготовленные ответы. Когда они только начинали готовить это покушение, надо было многое предусмотреть. В том числе, и такой финал.  
Ступеньки, узкие коридоры, двери, фонарь надзирателя еле освещает все это, а солнце вообще не заглядывает сюда.  
В переговорной же непривычно ярко, свет режет глаза, и они чуть слезятся. Кивком головы заключенный отбрасывает спутанные, длинные – чуть ниже плеч – волосы за спину, смотрит на того, с кем сейчас придется говорить. В глаза бросается генеральский мундир. "Ба, что за важная птица к нам пожаловала!" - проносится в голове арестанта. Привычка не смотреть в лицо, особенно в глаза, обманывает его...  
\- Николай?.. - и, не успев справиться с собой, заключенный показывает, насколько он удивлен, впрочем, быстро справляется с собой, и дальше уже говорит будничным тоном, будто все это происходит не в Петропавловке, а в его усадьбе в Михайловке под Борисоглебском Тамбовской губернии. (Впрочем, усадьба и Михайловка уже полгода как не его. После развода они в числе прочих земель и деревень отошли к его сыну и бывшей жене - Шувалов отписал сыну почти две трети своего имущества. Говорили, откупился. Дело было довольно громкое.)  
\- Рад видеть тебя, брат. Давно мы не виделись. Больше года уже выходит?  
\- Да. С тех пор ты немало изменился... – ответил Николай Дмитриевич Шувалов, генерал от инфантерии, своему брату Евгению, отставному артиллерийскому полковнику, герою кампании 1877-78 годов, ныне проходящему по делу о покушении народников-бунтовщиков на Государя Императора 19 ноября 1879 года. Покушение, к счастью, неудачное.  
\- Я пришел сказать тебе, что я ходатайствовал о том, чтобы за твои отличия в прошлой военной кампании, за твою "Анну", - Николай старался говорить спокойно, но в каждом его слове сквозила холодная ненависть, - Государь Император проявил высочайшую милость и снисхождение и заменил тебе смертный приговор иной мерой наказания. Хоть бы и пожизненной каторгой. Он соблаговолил исполнить мою просьбу. Соответствующий приказ был передан сегодня начальнику крепости. - Он внезапно запнулся, но сразу же продолжил: - C’est tout, que je voulais dire. (Вот и все, что я хотел сказать).  
Евгений в течение всей этой речи стоял, скрестив руки на груди, не глядя на брата. Он рассматривал небольшой кусочек неба в окне. Казалось, он и не слышал, что говорил Николай. Но когда тот закончил и развернулся, чтобы уйти, Евгений тихо вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Merci... Прощай, брат.  
Николай не обернулся и не ответил ничего.  
Сразу же вошел тюремный надзиратель, чтобы отвести заключенного в камеру. Как только закрылась дверь и звякнул замок, Евгений как подкошенный упал на нары.


	3. 1883, декабрь

…В этой музыке было что-то… ненормальное, изломанное, сумасшедшее, и Евгений радовался тому, что его никто не слышит…

Он уже несколько недель был в Екатеринбурге, ожидая, пока ему оформят документы, с которыми можно будет отправиться дальше, втайне и от полиции, и от местного партийного начальства. Подобное положение сводило его с ума, он ждал, когда наконец те или другие обнаружат его, положив тем самым конец по крайней мере этому безумию – а еще лучше конец всему и сразу. Поэтому Евгений разорялся на папиросах – привычку курить что угодно он не приобрел, а другого способа хоть как-то успокоиться он не видел. В очередной раз размышляя, где брать деньги дальше, он подходил к гостинице, в которой остановился, вошел – и услышал откуда-то сверху звуки пианино. Играли на нем отвратительно, хотя сам инструмент был неплох. Он поднялся наверх – в зале на втором этаже стояло старое немецкое пианино. "Странно. Откуда оно здесь? Зачем?" – подумал он, и вдруг, словно в ответ на свои мысли, услышал:  
– А… вот и Вы внимание Ваше обратили… Это старый инструмент-с…   
Хозяин гостиницы оторвался от инструмента, встал и подошел к нему:  
– Его еще купец Петровский из Германии-с привез. А когда потомок-то его разорился, в долги влез, стал имущество-то распродавать… Вот я и прикупил, думал, может, деток обучу… А детки…  
Дальше Евгений не слушал. Он осторожно подошел к пианино и спросил:   
– Можно?..  
Хозяин отвлекся от рассказа о своих детях, видя, что собеседник это неинтересно, и ответил:  
– Можно, конечно, что ж нет-то… А то все пианинко-то без дела стоит…  
Евгений по-прежнему осторожно сел за пианино, положил руки на клавиши… и тихо и очень горько рассмеялся. Когда-то он был неплохим пианистом… Когда-то…  
Хозяин уже ушел, оставив на пюпитре какие-то ноты. "М. А. Балакирев - Scherzo No. 2 B-minor".  
Евгений ненадолго задумался, затем усмехнулся – и начал играть. Получалось плохо, вернее сказать, не получалось вовсе. За несколько лет руки совсем отвыкли и пальцы еле слушались. Он упрямо повторял одну фразу чуть ли не по десять раз, словно старательный, но лишенный таланта ученик…  
Еще несколько дней он приходил сюда, чтобы пытаться играть. Это была странная, больная, безумная музыка - но это была музыка.


	4. 1884, сентябрь

Дверь тихо затворилась за ним, оставив его в сумрачной тишине небольшого деревянного монастырского храма. Он прошел чуть вперед и, словно устав от долгого пути, опустился на колени. Так он и стоял какое-то время, погруженный в свои мысли, но не опустив голову в молитве, а наоборот, почти закинув голову он смотрел в самый верх иконостаса, на Распятие...  
"Господи, Господи... как же давно я в последний раз мог с тобой вот так говорить?.."  
Вдруг скрипнула дверь, по полу поползла полоска света, Евгений быстро, рывком, поднялся на ноги и чуть подошел к иконе, напротив которой стоял, только сейчас посмотрел на нее. Семистрельная... Умягчение злых сердец...  
В это время вошедший, видимо, монах этого монастыря, прошел к алтарю, Евгению он показался знакомым. Резко и как-то подло закололо под сердцем.  
\- Мишель, ты?.. - резко выдохнул Евгений. Ошибиться не страшно. Все равно в этой глуши его некому узнать. Да и сдавать-то некому.   
Монах резко остановился, будто споткнувшись о невидимую преграду. Он обернулся, подошел к Евгению, всматриваясь в него, – Евгений от этого чуть вздрогнул, привычка каждый раз давала о себе знать.  
\- Кто... - и, не успев закончить вопрос, монах словно перебил сам себя: - Женя?.. Пойдем.  
Неожиданно для себя Евгений подчинился брату и пошел вслед за ним. Тот вывел его из храма, они вместе прошли почти через всю территорию монастыря и вышли к источнику. Там Михаил, вернее, в монашестве брат Александр, остановился и довольно тихо проговорил:  
\- Посиди здесь. Я пойду попрошу не искать меня и дать нам время поговорить.   
Евгений даже не испуганно, а как-то злобно посмотрел на брата.   
\- Тебя я называть, конечно же, не буду.  
Старший чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
Он опустился на землю и неподвижно просидел то время, пока Миши не было. Вода играла на камнях, переливалась, искрила в лучах осеннего солнца и отражала разноцветные листья деревьев. Наконец, младший вернулся – Евгений снова вскочил ему навстречу, они обнялись и простояли какое-то время неподвижно. После Миша снова рассмотрел брата.  
\- Бедный… – только и сказал он, проводя рукой по его поседевшим вискам. – Ты как будто разучился смеяться.  
Евгений только пожал плечами. Михаил продолжил говорить:  
\- Я постригся два года назад. Здесь, подальше от обеих столиц. Я люблю эти места почему-то… Сколько же мы не виделись? 5 лет? Прости, прости, что ни разу не пришел, пока был процесс. Николай сказал, что лучше не надо, и я почему-то думал, что и вправду лучше. Да что ж ты все молчишь-то?..  
\- На воду загляделся… - тихо ответил Евгений. - Да и что рассказывать-то?.. Исповедоваться все равно не могу, не верю…  
\- Во что не веришь? - испугался младший.  
\- В тайну исповеди не верю. В нашем хранимом Богом государстве.  
\- Ты и мне не веришь?.. Да и при чем здесь исповедь?  
\- Прости. Меня хорошо отучили верить… - он помолчал, а потом продолжил: - Знаешь, самым страшным оказались не процесс, не разжалование, не тюрьма и не каторга даже… Страшно было, когда Николай пришел ко мне, чтобы сказать, что мне заменили смертный приговор пожизненной каторгой. Я же уже решил умереть, даже почти успел уже умереть – тьфу ты, как глупо это звучит…  
Страшно было, когда я понимал, что я против моей воли выброшен, оставлен жить – и не понимал, зачем. Приговор, этап, Нерчинск, Кара… Не небесная кара, а вполне себе земная… Речка там так называлась. И каторга на ней. Как будто все это помню не я, а мой труп, который уже покинула душа.  
Я болел там, меня соборовали, я опять приготовился уйти – и стал выздоравливать. А потом каким-то чудом или из-за чьей-то шутки рядом со мной в лазарете оказался один человек, мой бывший товарищ по партии… Я выздоравливал – он умирал. Я слышал его исповедь. Он говорил о предательстве и еще о чем-то не менее звучном. Он рассказывал о том, что терзало его. Он работал на третье отделение, к сожалению, не единственный среди нас… Он оказался зажат между Сциллой и Харибдой, то есть, нами и охранкой – ну и сравнения мне в голову лезут... Оказался не вовремя не в том месте и, как лишний свидетель, отправился в Усть-Кару. К счастью, он успел рассказать о том, что знал сам – за два дня до своей смерти. По его словам, во главе наших предателей стоял один из двух… Имена тебе ничего не скажут. Но оба в партии стоят довольно высоко…  
И тогда я понял, вот – цель достаточно великая и благая, чтобы прожить еще несколько лет, добраться до Петербурга, Германии – дожить – и передать свое знание тому, кто сможет разобраться в этом. А еще лучше – разобраться самому. Не зря же я уже сколько? пять лет? Да нет, больше… еще когда только пошел служить… Не зря же я превратился в… une machine de la morte, une machine idéale. Un homme, qui… Кто-то давно говорил мне, что нет у Господа рук, кроме наших собственных, и все чудеса совершаются ими, значит, и суд его совершается через нас… - Против каторжной привычки Евгений старался смотреть в глаза брату, но говорил тихо и немного хрипло. - Но я же вижу, Мишель, в глазах твоих серых, написано, что я тебе кажусь то ли опасным безумцем, то ли еретиком… И мне казалось, что я сошел с ума, когда Николай говорил мне про то, что я теперь буду жить, а я смотрел на небо и не мог на него наглядеться. На тот чертов кусок неба, который виден в крошечном окне.  
Миша покачал головой и ответил:  
\- Эжен… Неужели ты и не думал, что жизнь тебе дается, чтобы просто жить? Чтобы смотреть на это небо, да хоть в крошечном окне, хоть во всю его ширь, как здесь… Чтобы слушать этот ручей… Чтобы просто любить… Я даже не знаю, как объяснить это… - Его голос немного дрогнул.  
\- Я люблю. Я безумно люблю это небо – и насмотреться на него не могу с тех пор. Но люди и земля моя мне дороже любого неба. Я не боялся за них умереть, так и выжить ради них постараюсь.   
Был у нас на Каре один ублюдок. Прости, слова иного для него подобрать не могу. Он был из тех солдат, что поставлены надзирать за работами, на каторжан он смотрел хуже, чем дворник на бездомных собак… Хуже чем самодур-барин на последнего крепостного… А поблажки у него можно было покупать. Там – поверишь ли? – все покупаются и продаются. За еду, за табак, все становятся мягкими, как подтопленный воск. Либо ломаются быстро, меньше, чем за год. Так вот, когда понял я, что бежать надо, я выманил к берегу реки этого подлеца – предложил ему крест свой нательный, серебряный – крест-то снять никто не посмел, хотя и кольцо и цепочку еще на этапе сняли… Чего взамен просил – не помню уже, кажись, говорил, что болен и работать не могу. Он уши развесил, мне удалось в рожу ему двинуть – так, что кровь носом пошла, он сознание потерял – с испугу что ли? – и я спихнул его с берега в воду. Как раз лес вниз гнали. Там его и зажало. Сразу же… И тут другие хватились, но и я ждать не стал – в воду прыгнул.  
Меня же там так же могло зажать… Или хотя бы бревном по голове стукнуть – тоже пошел бы на дно, как мой голубчик… Но нет, выжил, выплыл, ушел.  
Как я скитался по городам, и вспоминать страшно… но вот скажи. Я подлеца убил – значит, я убийца и грешник. Но он скольких убил, в могилу свел – а какие страшные там могилы… без крестов, без имен… – или свел бы еще, если бы жив остался? Так значит, я для него – суд Божий? Возмездие?.. И после – я мог опять умереть, но выжил ведь… Господь позволил мне, значит, так и должно было быть? Ведь я не сделаю больше, чем могу – Он не даст…  
\- Эжен… Женя, мне слушать тебя страшно. Ты будто в темноте, в черной комнате пытаешься дверь искать… А я за дверями стою со свечой и войти к тебе не могу. Женя… Как же так?..  
\- Как – так? Я убийца по призванию, смерть мне, видимо, родня, раз так старательно бережет меня. Кавказ – там погиб брат Ирины – я выжил. После мир, Петербург, свадьба, Европа, после русско-турецкая – тяжелая рана, но смерть опять прошла мимо. Потом партия, три успешных взрыва, неудачное покушение – и должен быть смертный приговор… Этап, болезнь, каторга, побег… Сколько можно выживать?..  
\- Послушай, ты жить никогда не пробовал?..  
\- Пробовал. Пробовал, правда. Я счастлив был с нею…  
\- Но что значит тогда твоя измена и развод?.. – изумленно спросил младший.  
\- Все очень просто. Мы решили, что так будет лучше. Приговор Александру был подписан в мае 79ого. Ирина знала про все мои дела в партии. Ты знаешь, для моего сына лучше вовсе не иметь отца, чем быть сыном государственного преступника и убийцы императора. Это менее опасно. Мы сделали процесс расторжения брака достаточно громким… Достаточно громким, чтобы отвлечь внимание от… от того, чем занимался в это время я. К счастью, мы успели…  
\- Какой ты злой…  
\- Что?.. К чему ты?  
\- Ты изломал себя и Ирину и скольких еще людей ради никому не известной цели… И maman тоже… Ой… Прости, я не хотел.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты же не знаешь…  
\- Я ничего не знаю о том, что происходило с восьмидесятого по этот год… Видел бы ты, с какой жадностью я набросился на старые газеты…  
\- Мама умерла в январе восьмидесятого…  
Евгений ничего не ответил, только сорвал уже пожелтевшую травинку и начал ее теребить. Затем тихо, еще тише чем прежде, сказал:   
\- Миша, пойдем в храм?..  
\- Подожди. Договорим.  
\- Что еще?  
\- А впрочем, пустое… Пойдем… И Женя… попробуй жить?  
\- Нет, Мишель… Не получается. Как, скажи мне? Вернуться к Ирине, сказать, здравствуй, вот я, каторжное рыло, вернулся к тебе, пойдем со мной в острог? А она же пойдет… Нет, я ей этого не хочу. Или еще лучше – заявиться к Николаю? Посмотреть, он сам меня пристрелит или жандармов позовет… Или куда? К Шибанову? Вот ему-то хлопот мало. А заново начинать… Мне почти тридцать пять. И я не готов признать, что все, что раньше я считал святым и правильным – ложь и обман. Тогда вся жизнь моя обман. Тьфу, черт. Последний раз такие глупости говорил только спьяну…  
Он встал и не спеша пошел к храму. Михаил остался сидеть.  
Пройдя шагов пять Евгений обернулся и попросил:   
\- Благослови меня.  
\- Пусть Господь благословит.


	5. между

Владимир обрадовался вошедшему, и быстро подойдя к нему, стал просить заменить его за карточным столом – ему необходимо было куда-то бежать, и доиграть он не успевал. Евгений, не имевший определенных планов на вечер, согласился и присел к столу.   
Двое мужчин, сидевших там, были ему не знакомы. Первый, молодой, представился Александром. Взлохмаченные темные волосы, какое-то совершенно мальчишеское выражение лица, озорной – и почему-то злой взгляд, тонкие, хрупкие черты, легкие и одновременно ловкие движения – все это запомнилось Евгению моментально, и он подумал, что если вдруг он встретит этого странного юношу еще раз, он непременно узнает его. Второй, лет на пять постарше Евгения, не обладал ни запоминающейся внешностью, ни особым обаянием, и голос был ему под стать, какой-то глухой и тусклый:  
\- Однако позвольте, если Ваш друг ушел, то Вам надо поставить вместо него свою ставку…  
\- И сколько? – Евгений запустил руку в карман, собираясь достать несколько монет.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! – засмеялся Александр. – У нас здесь особенные ставки! Ставка вносится один раз, только в начале игры… Вы, не называя ее, а… вот! запишите вот здесь, - он протянул Евгению кусочек бумаги и пододвинул перо и чернильницу, - и потом положите бумажку напротив себя.   
Он небрежным жестом указал на такой же листок, который лежал перед ним вниз надписью. Второй игрок – его звали Сергеем Геннадиевичем – только кивнул, подтверждая слова Александра.  
\- Но что писать?.. – удивленно спросил Евгений.  
\- Вот мы и добрались до самого интересного. – Сергей, в отличие от Александраа, говорил спокойно, будто происходящее вовсе не касалось его. – Условие ровно одно. Ставкой должно быть что-то, что ценно для Вас. Мы просим Вас, будьте честны – прежде всего, с собой.  
\- Черт возьми! Вот так подарочек подсунул мне Владимир!  
\- Вы отказываетесь? – спросил Александр.  
\- Нет, – решил Евгений и быстро написал несколько слов на бумажке, затем немного помахал ею в воздухе, чтобы чернила высохли, и положил перед собой.  
Евгений никогда не отличался ни умением, ни везением, да и играл довольно редко, но в этот раз ему повезло. Оба его случайных товарища, завершив игру, недоверчиво переглянулись, после чего Александр повторил фразу, сказанную Евгением перед началом:  
\- Да уж, вот так подарочек оставил нам Владимир! – после чего он повернулся к Евгению и протянул ему свою бумажку. – Берите, это теперь Ваше. Распоряжайтесь как хотите!  
Евгений усмехнулся, больше радуясь тому, что его ставка – кольцо, подарок Ирины, та вещь, которой он действительно дорожил, – остается у него, чем неожиданному приобретению. Он взял записку, и, чуть помедлив, перевернул и прочитал. В ней значилось всего два слова:  
«Моя жизнь».  
\- Простите… но как это понимать?  
\- Буквально, мой дорогой победитель, буквально! Моя жизнь отныне принадлежит Вам безраздельно… хотя нет, не так. Моя жизнь принадлежит Вам ровно в той мере, в которой до сих пор она принадлежала мне. Согласитесь, это уже не мало, ведь так?  
\- Разумеется, – будто бы согласился Евгений, затем воскликнул: - Нет, это же глупость! Невозможная, невероятная глупость! Как Вы это себе представляете?  
Евгений обернулся к Сергею, ища поддержки, но тот лишь развел руками, и Евгений со злобой перекинулся на него:  
\- Потрясающе! Тогда скажите на милость, что еще я умудрился выиграть?   
Он схватил листок Сергея, несколько раз перевернул – но надписи не было.  
\- И что это значит? – спросил он устало.  
Сергей усмехнулся:  
\- То, что, наверное, я поступил не совсем честно, втравив вас в эту игру и заставив выдумать ставки. Дело в том, что я в силу своих убеждений не ценю ничего, что можно было бы отдать другому. Цель своей жизни никому не передашь, а все остальное – хм… «суета сует», если можно так сказать.  
Александр хотел было что-то ему возразить, но Евгений быстро отмахнулся:  
\- Тем лучше. А с Вами-то мне что делать? – вернулся он к юноше.  
\- Да что угодно. Скажите слово – я тотчас застрелюсь. Могу даже записку оставить «В моей смерти прошу никого не винить». Почему Вы понять не можете? Я даю Вам право распоряжаться моей жизнью!  
\- Господин Шувалов, - обратился к нему Сергей, - ну хватит уже валять дурака. Что такое одна жизнь, в конце концов? Вы военный, офицер – и Вы ведь прекрасно знаете, что эти прекрасные слова означают всего лишь одно: Вам не впервой убивать людей во имя чего-то, ну или кого-то – разница невелика. Вот Вам повод сделать исключение – и проверить, чем отличается убийство во имя высокого идеала от обыкновенного убийства.  
Евгений смотрел то на Сергея, который говорил по-прежнему спокойно и неторопливо, будто лектор, объясняющий что-то непонятливому ученику, - то на Александра. Наконец, он не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Но все же, зачем мне убивать Вас?..  
\- А Вы можете ответить, зачем Вы убивали до того? – нашелся Александр, и, выдержав небольшую паузу, рассмеялся и сказал: - Вот-вот. Не можете. Смерть от смерти не отличается, как видите, и убийство остается убийством, как его не назови. Ну так?..   
Александр подошел к подоконнику, на котором лежала коробка с пистолетами. Юноша взял один из них, зарядил и приставил к виску.  
\- Ну, давайте! – Сергей улыбнулся Евгению.  
\- Стреляйте! – крикнул Евгений, - Стреляйте, только отвяжитесь уже от меня!  
Александр выстрелил, раздался оглушительный грохот…

…Евгений проснулся.


	6. 1918, март

Наверное, скоро придет мне пора уходить.  
Беда даже не в том, что старость, хотя семьдесят лет - это уже не мало. Просто я уже видел слишком многое... Я видел довольно, чтобы не хотеть и не бояться смерти. Уже не бояться.

Господи, дай мне с душевным спокойствием встретить все, что принесет мне наступающий день. 

Каждое утро повторяю я эти мудрые слова - и еще несколько раз в течение дня. Каждый раз думаю, что вот именно этого, душевного спокойствия, никогда не хватает нам для того, чтобы принимать то, что Господь дает нам, и не роптать. Не хватало и тебе, Эжен, не хватало и всем вам...

Господи, дай мне всецело предаться воле Твоей Святой. Во всякий час сего дня во всем наставь и поддержи меня.

Прошу Тебя, Господи, взять меня, взять всю землю нашу в руку Твою, или путь нам указать хотя бы.  
Ведь Ты учил нас: "Будь в вас веры хотя бы с горчичное зерно, вы бы и по волнам ходили". Женя, в тебе, в таких, как ты, да и в тех, кто сегодня делает то, чего хотели вы, было с крупицу веры, и более было. Это-то мне и страшно. Вы верите яростно, как первые христиане верили, за свою правду умереть готовы - но и убить готовы, да и не только тех, кто скажет вам, что не правы вы, но и всех, кто под знамя ваше не встанет. Страшно мне... Даже не за тех и не из-за тех, кто как флюгер поворачивается в ту сторону, откуда ветер дует, не за тех и не из-за тех, кто наживы ради и ради благ земных все грехи на душу принять готов. Страшно за тех, кого ведет такая вера и такая любовь, на какую лишь блаженные и чудотворцы способны, но слепы они в этой любви.  
Прости им, Господи, ибо не ведают, не знают, не видят они, что творят.

Во всякий час сего дня во всем наставь и поддержи меня.  
Какие бы я ни получал известия в течение дня, научи меня принять их со спокойной душою и твердым убеждением, что на все Твоя Святая воля.  
Во всех моих словах и делах руководи моими мыслями и чувствами.  
Во всех непредвиденных случаях не дай мне забыть, что все ниспослано Тобою.

Господи, Господи, Господи... Знаю, что близко край, и, несмотря на все, что написано и сказано о нем, неведомо нам, людям, что там, за ним. Но верю в то, что не оставишь меня и в миг, когда перейду его, и за ним, как не оставлял до сих пор ни меня, ни близких моих, ни кого-либо из детей Своих. Господи, верю, что все страдание, через которые проходим мы... и на которые мы сами себя обрекаем, ведут нас к Тебе, к свету Твоему. Помоги же нам дойти до конца, не утратив веру, смирение и спокойствие перед лицом бед.

Научи меня прямо и разумно действовать с каждым членом семьи моей, никого не смущая и не огорчая.  
Господи, дай мне силу перенести утомление наступающего дня и все события в течение дня.  
Руководи моею волею и научи меня молиться, верить, надеяться, терпеть, прощать и любить.

Аминь.


End file.
